leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Eeehhyan/Enki, The Legendary Alchemist
Enki, The Legendary Alchemist Click to see what she looks like Lore: Enki is one of the first chemist in the city of Ionia, Skilled in every aspect and some say she's the greatest among the members of "Petal of Ten".. the organization of the very first chemists in runaterra.. in her greatness she was the one who discovered alchemy, but when she suggested it on the other members of the Petal of Ten, they declined her offer and said that it was a disgrace on Chemistry's name.. even though the panel disagreed Enki studied every strands and composition of alchemy in secret, but one day one of the member of the Petal of Ten saw her on going to her secret lab where she studies alchemy.. the panel started to hunt her down and chase her off of Zaun.. A couple of years later she heard about the "Black Rose" and joined it for it's wealth on equipments and materials plus the fact that she can study her discovery in shadows without being seen, and when the Black Rose evaporated she evacuated and searched for a new place to study.. A leak on where Enki was studying has gotten to the panel of the Petal of Ten and started hunting her down, Singed was leading the team who hunts Enki down blew her lab but, luckily Leblanc had notified her and helped her escaped but.. Enki lost her right hand caught in the explosion, in the hurry enki left her tome where she keeps her alchemy development that was included in the destruction of her lab.. Enki dwelled in sorrow and dispair in the loss of her studies and swear to exact her revenge to the people who destroyed her lab. in the vast knowledge of alchemy Enki crafted a magical gauntlet to replace her right hand and a Magical Scythe that channels her chakra to enchance her alchemy, Leblanc introduces her into League of Legends where she can hunt Singed down for the loss of her precious tome. "All she wanted was to study in peace, and you made a mistake awakening such a powerful beast." '-LeBlanc, The Deciever' Attributes: Fighter, Melee Statistics: Damage 54 ( + 3 / per level) Health 495 ( + 81 / per level) Health Regen 4.25 ( + 0.75 / per level) Mana 255( + 45 / per level) Mana Regen 7.20 ( + 0.7 / per level) Attack Speed 0.651 ( + 2.35% / per level) Armor 16.5 ( + 3.3 / per level) Magic Res. 30 ( + 1.25 / per level) Range 150 Mov. speed 320 (Innate) : Equivalent Exchange : Enki Twists the principles of Equivalent Exchange for her own personal gain. Enki Gains 1 Armor for Every 3 Bonus Magic Resist and Gains 1 Magic Resist For 3 Bonus Armor she gains. (These Bonuses Doesn't Stack with themselves.) (Q):Transmute (Active): Enki Grabs the target with her crafted right gauntlet and sucks the life out the target and Deals 400/525/650/775/900 True damage into a minion or neutral monster. And 20/45/75/90/120 (+1.0 per attack damage) For Enemy Champions. And Gains Lvl 1: + 15 Attack Damage for 10 Seconds and Heals for 6% of the targets maximum health Lvl 2: + 25 Attack Damage for 10 Seconds and Heals for 7% of the targets maximum health Lvl 3: + 35 Attack Damage for 10 Seconds and Heals for 8% of the targets maximum health Lvl 4: + 45 Attack Damage for 10 Seconds and Heals for 9% of the targets maximum health Lvl 5: + 45 Attack Damage for 10 Seconds and Heals for 10% of the targets maximum health Cost: 60/60/70/70/80 mana Range: 150 Cooldown: 22/21/20/19/18 seconds (W): Deconstruction (Active):Enki Slashes her Scythe in a cone infront of her to deconstruct and shred the living daylights out of them ..deals 30/75/120/165/220 (+1.1 per bonus attack damage) Cost: 50/60/70/80/90 mana Range: 400 Cone Width:80º Cooldown: 9 seconds (E):Panacea Toss (Active):Enki as the legendary alchemist has broad knowledge about brewing potions and elixirs, have created the legendary medicine.. tosses a Panacea into an area and heals units in that area for 45/85/125/165/205 (+ 0.35 per bonus ability power) and gives 10/15/20/25/30 armor and magic resist for 10 seconds. Cost: 95 mana Radius of AoE: 250 Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 ®: Sea of Swords(Active):Enki coats her scythe with her own blood to do ancient alchemy.. Enki slams the ground with her enchanted scythe and ravages surrounding enemies with swords coming out from the ground, Enemies gets knocked into the air for 1 second and stunning them for another second on landing.. Deals 200/300/400 (+1 per bonus attack damage). Cost:100 mana Cooldown: 90/75/60 Radius of AoE: 600 Comment and share Your thoughts ^__~ Category:Custom champions